U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,683 discloses an outboard motor arrangement and more particularly a power head construction embodying a hinged cover member that is pivotal to offer access to the engine for servicing without necessitating its removal. In addition, an elastomeric support is provided for the engine that minimizes the transmission of vibrations from the engine to the associated watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,961 discloses six embodiments of a cowling assembly for a powerhead of an outboard motor which include a top cover divided into a center cowling member, and removable front and rear cowling members, or alternatively, two removable side cowling members.